The Mask
by fnvii
Summary: Chloe Sullivan can't stand it anymore. Unfortunately, nobody seem to care. But, a mask is a mask and she has to wear it at all times to hide her true feelings. Even though she hates it.


Title: The Mask  
  
Author: fnvii  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
Chloe reclined to her bed and heaved a deep sigh. Images of Clark appeared the minute she shut her eyes. A smile crept upon her lips at the thought of the incredibly sought after Clark Kent. Her heart fluttered every time Clark flashes her the charming Kent smile. Chloe was on cloud nine.  
  
A knock on her bedroom door brought her back to reality. Chloe groaned silently as Lana's head appeared between the slight openings of the door. She sat up and put on her happy mask. The one she wore everyday to school. The mask she hated most.  
  
"Can I come in?" Lana asked. She pushed away some of the dark brown hair falling down her face.  
  
"Sure," Chloe replied. Lana made her way to Chloe's bed and sat next to Chloe. Nobody spoke a word. Tension grew between them. Finally, Lana broke the silence and said, "Thanks for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it. I don't know what I'd do without you. I just want you to know that you're the greatest friend ever."  
  
Chloe was speechless. Did Lana just say friend? They were not friends. Chloe would never consider Miss Perfect as a friend. Lana has the attention of that one person she ever wanted which was Clark and that made her want to puke. Lana and her were worlds apart. They could never become friends. Never. But then again, she had invited Lana to move into her house. Chloe would be seeing a lot of Lana. Even more than she could handle. She could at least try to like her. "No sweat," Chloe replied quietly, "I'm glad to have you here. It's like having a sister. Look, I need to go out and take care of something," she continued. Her face was sore from all the smiling and she desperately needed fresh air.  
  
"Oh, okay! I'm going to the Talon, anyway." Lana stood up and left Chloe's room. Relieved, Chloe changed into a pair of faded jeans and a red shirt. She filled her bag with stuff that she probably wouldn't need at all and stormed out of the house.  
  
The smell of freedom. No Lana Lang to spoil her day. At first, she had thought about going to the Talon but the minute Lana said she was heading there, Chloe changed her mind instantly. Instead, she went to the Beanery. Although the coffee was bad and ridiculously overpriced, she didn't care. She wanted time off from her life.  
  
Chloe chose the place furthest away from everyone. In the dark corner, unnoticeable by people. She ordered a non-fat latte. The waitress arrived minutes later with Chloe's choice of beverage. She closed her eyes and breathed in the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee. Yummy.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, I see you're enjoying your coffee alone. May I join you?" The voice startled Chloe. She opened her eyes and found Lex Luthor standing in front of her. Lex Luthor, Clark's best friend. She never understood the relationship Clark has with Lex. All those rumors about him. Then again, you can't judge a book by its cover.  
  
"Sure," she spoke lightly. Lex sat opposite her. He looked at her almost mockingly. The face that is Lex Luthor. Chloe put on her mask again. So much for taking a break from her life. Another moment of pain. She just had to endure it. She swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"Surprised to see you here, Chloe," he said. He sipped the coffee, his eyes fixed on her. Chloe sighed. Not another verbal judo, she thought, can't you see I want to be left alone?  
  
"I'm more surprised to see you here. You co-own the Talon but you came her for coffee?" Chloe shook her head and chuckled.  
  
"I'm sick of watching Clark drooling over Lana but never have the guts to make a move. A man can only take too much. So, what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"Same reason why you're here. To get away. I don't know what Clark sees in Lana, anyway. I'm tired of witnessing their never-ending drama. I." she stopped. She was mortified after realizing she had told Lex Luthor a little piece of her feelings. At the same time, she felt a bit better now that she had let it out of her system.  
  
"Is that jealousy speaking or am I just hearing it wrong," Lex scorned. Chloe wanted to fight back but it was no use. Everyone in town knew about her crush on Wonder Boy.  
  
"Clark only come to me when he needed something. Never because he wanted to see me. I feel like he's using me. And Lana. I don't know what I was thinking, inviting her into my house. Maybe I just wanted to show off to Clark that I have what he wants. Now, I have to pay the ultimate price. It's.tiring," she exhaled. She got nothing to lose. Lex Luthor just have to listen to her rant. He asked for it when he came to sit with her. Surprisingly, she felt her unmasking herself.  
  
Lex's smug face turned into an expression that Chloe could not read. But his eyes. That coldness seemed to change to warmth and softness. Maybe Lex has been wearing a mask too all these while, Chloe thought. Her feelings toward Lex changed and there was a deeper understanding between them.  
  
"Somehow, it hurt so bad. It makes me feel unworthy of being loved. Mom left and I hate her for that. I've kept it inside for too long. I just can't take it anymore!" Chloe's voice broke. Two big fat tears fell down her face. She wiped the tears away. But she was still smiling.  
  
"I understand," Lex stood up and sat next to Chloe. He wrapped his arms around her. Inhaling her pain with one breath of air. Sharing it with her. The inhabitants of the coffee shop turned their attention to the curious duo.  
  
"We should go. We're drawing attention to ourselves," Lex added as he pulled Chloe to her feet. He left a twenty-dollar note on the table and walked out of the place with Chloe tailing behind him.  
  
They walked hand in hand. Their destination unknown. Chloe wanted to break free from Lex's grip but Lex was determined to hold her. She looked at him questioningly but he just smiled. Somehow, that smile made her happy. It had made her forget her sorrows and disturbing thoughts of Clark and Lana. Lex made her feel like a blooming sunflower with just one smile. Then, she realized they were in front of the Talon.  
  
"No, Lex. Please. I don't want to go in there," Chloe pleaded. She squirmed but Lex's hand tightened around her waist.  
  
"You have to face your enemy in order to move on. Trust me, Chloe," he said. Strangely enough, she did.  
  
Inside, she saw Clark and Lana engaged in a conversation. Clark's green eyes bore into Lana's hazel ones. To Chloe, the scene was repulsive. As if on cue, both heads turned to look at Chloe and Lex. A perplexed look replaced the smile on their faces. Who wouldn't? A billionaire's son and an intrepid reporter walked hand in hand. The former with the delighted look on his face.  
  
Lex ignored Clark and Lana. Instead, he pulled Chloe into his office and locked the door behind him. "What are you doing, Lex?" Chloe asked. Her heart racing with anticipation, wondering what his next move would be.  
  
"What I should have done the moment I laid eyes on you, Chloe. This." He kissed Chloe with such passion and vigor that he might have bruised Chloe's delicate, supple lips. Chloe felt herself giving in to Lex's verve and embraced him with the same passionate kiss.  
  
"To a new beginning," Lex whispered in Chloe's hair. To a new beginning, she cheered silently. She closed her eyes and breathed in Lex's aroma, throwing away the imaginary mask. She won't be needing it any longer. 


End file.
